


Endless Desire

by addyrobin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasms probably don't work that way, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Self lubricating asshole, The Fade doesn't work that way, Threesome, Unreal biology, Weird Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyrobin/pseuds/addyrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian decides to make some mischief in the Fade. It gets even better when he sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you should know about this fic:
> 
> \- Dorian has sex with two desire demons, who both eventually take the form of Bull. While he definitely wants it and a safeword is in play, there are some no-yes elements because he's avoiding possession.
> 
> \- Because it's Fade sex, there's some unrealistic biology; Dorian's self-lubricating asshole, multiple orgasms, rejuvenation magic. That sort of thing.
> 
> \- Dorian and Bull are not yet in a relationship outside of his dreams.
> 
> \- It's porn without plot basically
> 
> \- There were italics but I guess I can't transfer them from mobile so OH WELL
> 
> \- There was no beta and no proofreading because it's so hard to offer your friends sin like this
> 
> That should take care of the warnings, but if there's anything I've not tagged please let me know.

It had been four months, seven days, and fifteen minutes since Dorian had last been fucked.  
  
Perhaps he didn't really know the minutes, but where was the harm in estimating? It wasn't like he was doing anything else important with himself...aside from rigorously masturbating, but really, who could blame him? There was a purpose to it, after all. Things in the Fade were attracted to you based on what you projected and, well, Dorian was rather desperate. If he had to project desire to get a good fuck, so be it. He knew how to navigate a demon.  
  
It had been Solas's idea anyway, in part. He had overheard a discussion the elf had been having with the Iron Bull (and curse the Qunari for making such vulgar comments in the middle of the field, it had taken all of Dorian's willpower not to jump him there and then) about possible actions in the Fade. There had been a comment about "banging hot Fade ladies" (which Solas hadn't denied, amusingly) that had sparked the idea in Dorian's brain…  
  
And now here he was. Laying on the softest of beds, bare and spread out in the room that was curiously like his own save for a few details, panting and moaning a bit overdramatically. And all for what?  
  
Well, for sex. Dorian was going to get fucked tonight if it was the last thing he did. He would just have to be careful about it.  
  
He groaned as he continued to stroke himself, cheeks flushed as he glanced at the door hurriedly. Surely he was doing enough, wasn't he? He'd tried to appear as needy as possible, having no trouble reducing himself to begging in dreams (no one could see him, no harm done) as he waited for someone - something, really - to come to him. He was there on the edge when he finally heard the creak of floorboards and sat up, staring wide eyed as the door swung open to reveal…  
  
…a Qunari man. A half-hard, strapping, very nude Qunari man who was licking his lips and staring at Dorian as though he'd just been presented with a feast. He had curling horns like a ram's that tapered to a point just behind his ears and bronze skin that glimmered ever so slightly in the light. Dorian sat up a bit, unwillingly pulling his hand away from his cock to stare at the man (who was truly a demon, Dorian was already certain.)  
  
"All alone?" And oh, this one had a voice like velvet, deep and rich. Even from only two words, Dorian wanted nothing more than to give himself over to him. But, caution. He still had to take care.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Dorian smiled, carefully pulling the blankets on the bed over his nude body. "Unfortunately, I've no one to help me relieve myself…it's been a rather trying few months."  
  
"Is that true?" The Qunari strode forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting his eyes roam Dorian's body hungrily. Sizing him up for possession, no doubt, but he could fantasize a bit. "I can't help but be surprised that anyone would leave someone like you alone…"  
  
"Yes, well. There's been some interest, but none that I felt was more than jest. Another Qunari, actually, made some attempts to flirt with me, but I'm quite certain he was only toying with me." He let the blanket slip just a bit, exposing some of his bare chest. Like something out of a terrible erotic novel, but he'd be damned if he wasn't having a good time. Although, what it said about him that the Desire Demon took the form of a Qunari and not something else, he wasn't in the mood to dwell upon. "It's a shame. I would like nothing more than for someone to desire me…"  
  
"Oh, really…" The Qunari chuckled softly, crawling onto the bed. Dorian made no move to stop him, sighing with delight when he reached out to tug more of the blanket away from Dorian's body. "And what if I could make you a better offer than just one someone, Dorian Pavus…"  
  
Dorian was about to voice his concerns over the demon knowing his name without having asked, but his voice died in his throat when the blanket was pulled off of him entirely and the door swung open again. Another Qunari walked through the door, and this one…Maker, he looked exactly like the Iron Bull.  
  
Oh, kaffas.  
  
"Hey, Dorian." Fuck. As if the casual attitude weren't enough, Bull was naked as well, and Dorian couldn't keep his eyes off the other man's dick even as he raised a hand to wave. Good on him, he had summoned not one, but two Desire demons using nothing but his own unsated lust! He would have been proud if he weren't the slightest bit afraid…but he could wake himself up if he needed to. Dorian reminded himself mentally of the list of techniques he knew to rouse himself, reminded himself that these Qunari weren't real, that the Iron Bull who stood before him was also not real. They were all demons, and there was a risk, but as long as Dorian didn't lose sight of that, didn't directly give himself up to them…he could get what he wanted.  
  
"The Iron Bull. I'm surprised to see you here." Dorian remembered to speak as he finally tore his gaze away from Bull's prick, looking up to meet his gaze. Bull shrugged easily, taking a step forward.  
  
"Hey, what can I say? I got an invite I couldn't refuse." He smiled easily and Dorian realized all at once just how attracted he was to Bull. Damn it all. Not wanting to think about it too much, Dorian let his eyes fall back to the Qunari on the bed with him.  
  
"Well…this is what you're offering?" Dorian leaned back a little, exposing himself just a bit more.  
  
"Mhm. This, and a whole lot more, whenever you want it." The Qunari on the bed smiled and oh, he was charming too. A weaker man would have already fallen prey, without a doubt. "Just say the word, just give yourself to us…"  
  
And there it was. The offer. Here was the tricky part. Clearly, Dorian wanted sex. The demons would offer it to him in exchange for possession. That much he did not want. But he was willing to play the game, take some risks...he could handle this, after all.  
  
"Well…" Dorian shrank back, turning his head so the demon couldn't see his expression. "I'm not certain I…" He felt a hand rest on his leg and tried not to shudder, looking back to the bronze Qunari. He was smiling comfortingly, rubbing Dorian's thigh gently. "I've never had a Qunari before, let alone two…what if I agree and then decide I don't like it? I'm not certain we should just agree to...this, forever…" He made a move to pull his leg away and tried not to smile when the Qunari gripped it a little harder. Taking the bait already? Success.  
  
"Come on, Dorian…" The Qunari reached out and took him by the waist, pulling him up onto his lap and staring into his eyes. His dick was resting right between the curve of Dorian's ass and Maker how he wanted nothing more than to ride him. "Maybe it'd be better if you got a little test run, hm? Show you how well you can take us, no strings attached…" Clever fingers were already on his chest, teasing his nipple, and Dorian moaned at the feeling. He could smell something in the air faintly and knew one of the demons was sending out an aphrodisiac of some sort.

“Hey.” Bull held up a hand. “Before we go on, I’m gonna need a watchword.” And oh, what a clever damn demon. It wouldn’t be realistic if Bull didn’t ask for some form of safeword - he always loudly proclaimed details of his sexual conquests in the tavern, jokingly throwing out his guesses on words for people who asked. He’d thrown glances Dorian’s way when playing that sort of game, but Dorian had never taken the bait. Now, though…

“Very well. My word is…” He thought it over for a moment, then shrugged. “Archon. And if my mouth is full but I need you to stop, I’ll tap the bed three times.”

Bull grinned at that, and Bronze reached out to pet his hair gently. “Already have experience, big guy?”

“Oh, you know.” Dorian waved his hand, smiling a bit. “I had to get my kicks in Tevinter somehow.”

“Hey, a man who knows his limits is sexy as hell,” Bull commented, grinning as Bronze turned Dorian’s head back to him.

“May I?” Bronze purred. “I like it a bit rough…”

“By all means. I admit, I do as well at times,” Dorian whispered back, a little grin on his face.  
  
Dorian couldn’t manage even another word before Bronze had grabbed him, making Dorian straddle his waist as he kissed him him hard and fierce. He let out a surprised whine as the Qunari ran his tongue over Dorian's lips, pushing, prodding until Dorian's mouth fell slack under the attention. Then their tongues were sliding against each other, slick and wet and so, so hot, and Dorian couldn't even bring himself to care that there was more teeth to the kiss than he'd like, not when he was being kissed so intensely that he could hardly catch a breath.  
  
He just barely heard the movement behind him, Bull gone from his line of sight, and wondered momentarily what they might be planning. But then he felt Bull's hands on his ass, massaging his cheeks, spreading them. Would it truly be so fast? He went to break the kiss with Bronze, only to groan desperately as Bull pinched his thigh.  
  
"Stay," Bull ordered, his voice steady even as Dorian tried to fight off his squirming. Before he could get too distracted Bronze captured his attention again, hands firmly against Dorian's back and holding him up straight so he couldn't pull away from the hard kiss. Dorian was panting slightly in an attempt to catch his breath, a loud moan escaping him when Bull earned his attention again.  
  
Bull's mouth was on his ass, tongue lapping against his entrance slowly and deliberately. He worked in slow, easy motions, hands still squeezing Dorian's ass as he gave long languid licks up against his entrance. Dorian moaned loudly, writhing when Bronze moved his hands around to pinch Dorian's nipples, tugging and tweaking them to hardness swiftly. The stimulation was almost too much, and he groaned as Bronze broke their kiss to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Still not certain?" Bronze whispered, hot breath ghosting against Dorian's ear as Bull worked beneath him, wet, sloppy sounds coming from below him as Bull continued. Dorian moaned pitifully, trembling as Bronze gave his nipples another tug. "Just take my offer, Dorian…or shall we give you more reasons to give in?"  
  
The little voice in the back of Dorian's mind was the only thing keeping him from throwing caution to the wind, biting his bottom lip hard as Bull went to his task with renewed vigor. "I don't…I'm still not sure that your offer is for me," Dorian breathed, though he was very well certain that he wanted nothing more than this. Cursed demons, he was lucky he was stronger than this. He heard Bull chuckle softly and only had time to gasp before the Qunari below him had pushed his tongue past Dorian's entrance, mouthing at his ass while he fucked him with his tongue.  
  
"Oh, shit," Dorian whispered, an embarrassing little whine passing his lips as Bronze returned to kissing him. With Bull eating his ass and Bronze teasing him, Dorian already felt close. He wondered if he'd be denied this, or…  
  
"Gonna come already, Dorian?" Bronze twisted his head to kiss at Dorian's neck, biting down hard and sucking on his skin vigorously. Dorian could already imagine the marks he would leave, his cock twitching at the thought. Bronze laughed against his skin, eyes shut as he held Dorian upright for Bull, making certain he wouldn't collapse.  
  
"Please," Dorian said, barely managing to speak through the overwhelming feelings of pleasure. Bull's tongue was pushing deep into him, his entrance now slicked with his spit as Bull slurped noisily at him, and Dorian thought he might go mad from the feeling. There was just so much, his thighs trembling as he felt Bull's spit beginning to drip down and slick them as well. "Oh, please, please…"  
  
"Oh, how cute. I like the way you beg." Bronze bit down on his shoulder, laughing when Dorian cried out excitedly. "Come for us, Dorian, go ahead…" Bronze started to stroke him as Bull gave his ass a little smack, still lapping eagerly at his hole. It didn't take long for Dorian to throw his head back, crying out as he came hard onto his own stomach.  
  
Whether it was a side effect of the demons or just Fade sex being so unfamiliar to him, his release came with a rush as stars burst behind his eyelids, the pleasure mind numbing. The world went white as Bronze let Dorian collapse against him, Bull's mouth still on him and guiding him through the waves of his orgasm. When he finally came down from it, he looked up at Bronze. The Qunari was staring down at Dorian, licking his lips.  
  
"Feel good?" Dorian nodded dumbly, mind not running quite at full capacity after such an overwhelming orgasm. Bull had pulled back, massaging Dorian's thighs gently as Bronze smiled down at him. "Good…we're not done yet, though. Come on, perk up…"  
  
Whether it was through the demon's influence, the fact that it was a dream, or just the thought that he was finally going to get fucked, Dorian could miraculously feel his energy returning to him. He had just barely managed to regain himself when Bronze lifted him up by his waist, positioning Dorian over his cock. That gave Dorian some pause, and he looked at the Qunari with true worry for the first time.  
  
"Ah…lubricant?" He asked cautiously. Would they make it hurt, since he hadn't given up to them? Even in a dream, he was certain he would still feel discomfort at this level of consciousness, and if the strength of the orgasm had been anything to go by he imagined pain would be rather worse. But to his relief Bronze only laughed, glancing over at Bull.  
  
"Took care of that for you already," Bull said easily, standing beside him now. Maker, but the sight of Bull's cock at the edge of his vision wasn't doing him any favors. "Magic shit. Bronze figured it out. I eat you out, you're all lubed up. Also, some self-lubrication shit that I don't even want to get into." Bull made a dismissive hand gesture, and Dorian only had a brief moment to contemplate the miracle of the Fade that was his apparently self-lubricating asshole before Bronze guided the head of his cock into Dorian's ass at last.  
  
Dorian threw his head back with a loud moan as Bronze guided him down his dick, squeezing his waist tightly and leaning in to kiss at his neck again. "Good boy," Bronze purred, nipping at his earlobe. "Turn your head, now, I think your friend Bull would like you to take care of him…"  
  
Dorian obliged wordlessly, nearly drooling at the sight of Bull's thick cock before him. These demons were doing a damn good job of trying to convince him, that was certain. He took a moment to breathe, looking up at Bull with half lidded eyes before finally leaning in. Before he could get his mouth on Bull, though, the Qunari stopped him with a hand in his hair.  
  
"Hey. Say please." Bull grinned and Dorian knew that he could easily come undone from just this - Bull's gentle yet firm orders, combined with the slow roll of Bronze's hips fucking into him effortlessly. He took a shaking breath, eyes going from Bull's face to his cock and back again.  
  
"Please," he whispered, another moan forcing its way out of him as Bronze thrust up into him a little harder. Bull was stroking himself, smearing precum on Dorian's lips as he spoke. “Please, please Iron Bull, let me...let me suck your cock, please…” Bull didn't make him wait after that, tilting Dorian's head up and guiding just the head of his cock into his mouth.  
  
They started slow, Bronze bouncing Dorian on his lap as Bull worked the head of his cock in and out of his mouth. Dorian let himself fall into the rhythm of it, Bronze breathing praise into his ear for every sound he made, Bull grunting appreciatively every time Dorian did anything with his tongue.  
  
"Look at you," Bronze purred, one hand reaching around to slowly pump Dorian's cock. His hips slapped wetly up against Dorian's, the sounds as enticing as they were obscene, and Dorian squeezed his eyes shut hard at the pressure quickly building in his gut. "Such a pretty little thing. You're so good at this, huh? And you like it, too…you like taking two cocks like this? It feels good for you, too?"  
  
Bull pulled Dorian off for just a moment, and Dorian gasped hard for air. "Yes, yes," he cried, grabbing at Bronze's shoulders to try and get some leverage and fuck himself on his cock. "It feels so good, I want, I want…"  
  
He nearly froze at the tension that filled the air, remembering instantly what he was risking by saying such a thing. He stopped himself at the last moment by putting Bull's cock back in his mouth, insistently trying to take more of him in. Bull laughed quietly, the strain in the room dissipating as Bronze returned to fucking him and Bull carefully guided the length of his cock back into Dorian's mouth.  
  
Huge as he was, Fade sex had its many advantages - one of which was Dorian's ability to effortlessly deepthroat Bull's entire cock, tongue lapping slightly at his balls as he seated his nose deep in Bull's coarse hair. He felt a slight swell of pride at the soft yet impressive noises that he pulled from Bull at that, Bronze laughing quietly against his skin.  
  
"That's it," Bronze purred, easing Dorian back a bit as drool started to slip down his chin.  
  
"You're so damn good at this, Dorian…" Bull gave his hair a little tug and Dorian brought himself back down. Bull tasted good, as much as any dick could. There was a certain musk to his taste and scent, something that Dorian couldn't seem to get enough of (possibly demon influenced?) and he couldn't help feeling pleased with how much this had all worked in his favor.  
  
"Mmph!" Dorian groaned around Bull's length as Bronze thrust in at a particularly good angle, thighs tensing as Bull looked down at him.  
  
"What do you think, Dorian. You wanna come again?" Bless whatever power kept Bull's voice so steady even as Dorian attempted to suck his soul out through his dick…did demons even have souls? He drowned the thought, instead letting his eyes go half-mast as he panted slightly through his nose. Drool was slipping from the corners of his mouth now, and he stilled his head so that Bull could simply thrust into him.  
  
"I think he does," Bronze commented, beginning to pump Dorian a bit faster as Bull started fucking his mouth in earnest, the two Qunari eventually finding a matching rhythm as Dorian moaned around Bull's cock. It wasn't much longer before the pace of their thrusts became sloppy, and within moments Dorian could feel his ass being filled with come as Bull came on his tongue, forcing him to swallow what he could. The rest (and Maker, there was no way this wasn't the Fade, or even Bull couldn't possibly come so much) landed on his face, making a mess of him as he panted and gasped, coming as well from the feeling of being so thoroughly debauched.

Again the blinding white rush of pleasure hit him, Bronze stroking him through it as Dorian gasped for air, coming down from his high a bit more slowly this time. He felt filthy, and he probably looked just the same, open mouthed and panting as he stared up at Bull, warm cum still sliding down his face and dripping slightly from his parted lips. He could feel Bronze's spend leaking from his ass as well, so much of it, mixing with Bull's spit to slick the insides of his thighs and dripping down the back of his balls. Shit. He lifted his head to lick Bull clean and swallowed one more time to take it all down, the vulgarity of it all striking a chord somewhere deep inside him. He loved this.

They gave him far less time to recover this time, Bronze pulling out and then tossing him carelessly onto the bed. He moaned loudly as he felt Bull come up behind him, lifting his ass high into the air and pressing his hard cock between his cheeks.

"A-A moment, please..." Dorian panted, his cheeks on fire as Bronze crawled in front of him, letting his dick rest against Dorian's still come-streaked face. Maker, there was something terribly arousing about that, too, being used as nothing more than a rest for Bronze's cock...

"Just take some deep breaths," Bronze encouraged him, smiling as he petted Dorian's hair. "We're gonna do all the work, and you just sit here and look nice and pretty." He pulled Dorian up to give him a firm kiss, and once more Dorian could feel his energy returning swiftly and all at once - ah, the joys of demons. "So cute...come on, Bull, I wanna see you fuck him before he gets his mouth on my cock."

Dorian shivered slightly at the filthy language, some part of his mind ridiculously wishing to have Bull both in his mouth and his ass. Bronze was nice, but...

He didn't have time to think of it further, Bull pushing the head of his cock into his ass and groaning loudly as Dorian gripped the sheets, his eyes falling shut as Bull began to thrust lazily. He could still feel some of Bronze's come dripping out of him, the sound of Bull's hips hitting his made all the more filthy by the wet sounds that accompanied it. He was momentarily distracted by a warmth before him but chose to ignore it, one hand going up to help stroke Bronze as Bull rolled his hips into him again and again, keeping Dorian stretched and full of come and cock.

"Such a slut..." Despite it being Bull's voice, it had come from in front of him, and Dorian's eyes snapped open as he stared shocked up at...another Bull, this one painted with vitaar and a touch more unkempt than the Bull behind him, in the place where Bronze had been moments before.

"What..." Dorian tried, cut off by a loud moan from himself when the Bull behind him thrust in at a particularly good angle. The one with vitaar simply chuckled, licking his lips as he reached down to touch Dorian's cheek.

"Call me Hissrad." It was a simple request, and Dorian could only nod as Bull continued to fuck him from behind. Hissrad’s hand slid down to his neck, wrapping around it, the pad of his thumb pushing just hard enough against his Adam’s apple to feel the desperate hammering of Dorian’s heart.

“We could get him a collar,” Hissrad said all too casually, fisting his dick lazily as Dorian licked his lips, dick twitching at the thought. “He’d look pretty tied up.”

“Oh, yeah…” Bull grunted, his voice a touch breathier than Hissrad’s as he worked. “A nice silk one, with a precious gem in it..."

Hissrad laughed lowly like that. "Collar the Mage like the thing he is." That sent an unpleasant chill down Dorian's spine, and he bit his bottom lip as Bull growled in agreement.

"Shit, yeah. We could tie him up, keep him as a pet just for us."

"Yeah. Make him our toy, only let him loose when we need a good fuck." Dorian arched an eyebrow, the feeling of Bull fucking him becoming less pleasant as Hissrad spoke. "Let's get a leash, too, lead him around like--”

“Archon," Dorian objected, mildly surprised when the two of them actually stopped. Hissrad stared at him plainly, awaiting some form of explanation as Bull stopped moving entirely. Convincing. "D-Don’t treat me like an object,” he continued, his voice coming out as too much of a whine. “I-If you please. I dislike it…”

“We hit a nerve?” The concern in Bull’s voice was so genuine, if Dorian hadn’t known better he might have thought the demon actually cared. Would the real Bull be like this, if they ever went to bed together? Bull's touch turned gentler in an instant, his movements soft and kind as he stroked Dorian’s flank. “We can stop if you need.”

“No,” Dorian said calmly, a small smile creeping across his face. “I appreciate the thought. Dirty talk is fine, and a collar sounds nice. Just be a bit more careful of objectifying me. Being treated like that...it's not appealing to me.”

“Can do.” Bull smiled, leaning down to kiss his back gently. "We okay to keep going?"

"Yes, please."

Bull didn't hesitate in starting to thrust again, fucking Dorian with slow, deliberate movements as Hissrad rubbed the tip of his dick against Dorian’s lips, more precum smearing over his face. He must have looked a sight, face covered in come and spit, and now Hissrad's precum as well...just the thought of seeing himself this way made him moan quietly, and Hissrad continued to press his dick to Dorian's lips softly until Dorian opened his mouth. His eyes went half-mast as Hissrad slid his cock into his waiting mouth, a languid expression on Dorian’s face.

Dorian whined softly, moaning as Hissrad began jerking himself in time with Bull’s thrusts. Behind him, Bull began fucking him hard and fast, leaving him no time to catch his breath as his hips slammed in hard enough to bruise. Dorian groaned as Hissrad’s hand yanked his hair, both of them focused entirely on him as he began stroking his own cock, seeking his own release as the pace of Bull’s thrusts grew faster.

He felt a hand come down hard on his ass, squeezing hard as Dorian let out a muffled yell around Hissrad’s cock.

“That’s the proper way to treat a whore like you,” Hissrad growled approvingly, laughing lowly when Dorian’s only answer was another moan. Bull slammed into him again, panting hard as he hiked Dorian’s ass higher into the air to gain more leverage.

Dorian felt so close, then, so warm and open, and he shivered with delight when Hissrad cupped a hand behind his neck and pushed him down, Bull still driving into him at a perfect angle.

“Gonna come down your throat,” Hissrad mumbled, and Dorian could only look up at him from underneath his long lashes. His hips jerked a bit as Dorian swallowed around his cock once more, then stilled all at once, and Dorian could feel Hissrad’s dick twitching slightly in his mouth as he released. Once more his mouth filled with come, so much come, and though he swallowed multiple times some still spilled out past his lips, slipping down his chin. Absolutely filthy...

Hissrad pulled Dorian off his cock once he had swallowed as much as he could handle, growling his approval at the trail of saliva that still connected his cock and Dorian’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Dorian panted, crying out as Bull reached forward to push him back down into the bed.

“Hey. Not done with you yet.” Dorian would have tried for an answer, but Bull was driving into him again, harder, faster, angling for his prostate as much as possible. He arched and moaned loudly as he came as well, his whole body shivering with exhaustion as white hot pleasure overtook him once again.

As he felt himself coming down he noted Bull continuing to thrust in, a few more powerful thrusts slapping against his ass before finally, finally, he felt the Qunari behind him slam into him one last time and release. He whimpered quietly at the feeling of so much hot come filling his ass, pressing one hand gently to his stomach and moaning lowly at how full he was.

Dorian wondered then if they would goad him into another round, wondered if the demons planned to fuck him until he was too senseless to properly resist another offer, but then Bull was grabbing his hips and tilting them back and-- oh.

He moaned desperately, fingers curling tightly in the sheets as Bull began licking the come out of him, eating him out for the second time that evening. Whatever rejuvenation magic they had used before, they hadn’t done it this time, and Bull’s tongue on his oversensitive entrance had him nearly sobbing as the Qunari eagerly lapped up all traces of their mess.

“Bull…more, please,” he moaned, crying out when Hissrad helped to hold him up and kissed his neck, biting down hard. “A-Ah...Hissrad! Hissrad!” He was getting louder, and he knew it, but that didn’t seem to stop either of them. Hissrad pulled back to meet his eyes.

“You could give in,” he growled, and oh, how Dorian wanted to. “You could let us do this all the time, whenever you wanted…” Bull was still noisily slurping at his ass, and Dorian gasped breathlessly as he began fucking him with his tongue.

“S-Shit...Bull, Bull! Please, Bull, please, I-I can’t…” he shouted, gasping when Hissrad’s hands gripped his shoulders a bit more tightly.

“Dorian…” Hissrad said, and oh, Maker, his voice had become so much firmer, so much more serious…Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip as they continued. “Dorian!”

“B-Bull…!” He answered instinctively, rocking his hips back as Bull gave his ass a squeeze. Damn them, he was so oversensitive it almost hurt, and he gasped as Hissrad began to shake him...which was an odd motion, but… “Bull, please, please…”

“Dorian…!”

He cried out loudly as one of Bull’s hands landed on his ass hard, his back arching as his eyes snapped open and--

Hissrad came into focus sharply before him, still shaking him but now at a different angle. For whatever reason, he was now on top of him and pinning him to the bed, repeating his name as Dorian looked up at him.

“C-Change of pace…?” Dorian murmured, his voice coming out much weaker. Oh dear. Had they won somehow? He noted that the second Bull had vanished and began to panic. Had he slipped up and--

“What…?” Hissrad frowned, easing up on his motions. “You with me, big guy?”

Dorian continued to stare at the face before him...and found that it wasn’t Hissrad. He jerked awake all at once as he realized it was Bull shaking him, the real Bull, not pinning him but kneeling beside his bed as he attempted to wake Dorian.

“I-Iron Bull!!” He shoved himself to a sitting position, gathering his blankets tightly around himself. “What...what are you doing in my quarters?”

“You were, uh. You were screaming my name. Someone heard and came to get me.” Dorian blushed furiously as Bull grinned a bit. Had he really been so loud? “You looked like you were gonna explode when I got here. Needed to wake you up.”

Dorian looked away, belatedly realizing that his stomach was coated in his own come - thank the Maker he had the blankets covering him. “I was...I was just having a nightmare,” Dorian muttered, gripping the sheets tightly. “Thank you for the concern. I hadn’t been aware I was yelling, but I can handle things from here.”

“Mm...well, you need anything, I won’t be far.” Bull stood up slowly, an easy smile on his face. “You want me to wait outside for you, just in case?”

“I will be fine, thank you,” Dorian said a bit too harshly, sighing. “My apologies. I’m...not much of a morning person.”

“No worries.” Bull headed for the door, pausing after a moment and turning to Dorian with a grin. “But hey. Next time you’re gonna scream my name and beg me to fuck you harder, I’d like to actually be there.”

Dorian’s face was very nearly on fire as he grabbed a pillow and threw it hard, only hitting the closed door when Bull exited swiftly. He groaned and turned over, burying his face into the mattress and wondering if demons possessing him would have been a better outcome after all.

...although. Bull did seem serious, as he stopped to consider it. He allowed a small smile to cross his face as he thought it over. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to wait quite so long for his next sexual escapade.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT TO THE END! Hope you enjoyed the sin! I so rarely write nsfw stuff, so I hope it's okay!
> 
> I may add a bonus chapter where instead of Bull waking him up Dorian convinces the demons to give him aftercare and everyone ends up happy and snuggled until he wakes up, bc I'm a sucker for aftercare.


End file.
